


Blask

by loirgris



Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, radiation poisoning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris
Summary: Najgorszymi niebezpieczeństwami czekającymi w drodze są te, których nie jest w stanie zobaczyć.
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacrificethemtothesquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificethemtothesquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354775) by [sacrificethemtothesquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificethemtothesquid/pseuds/sacrificethemtothesquid). 



> Zainspirowane przez [Skażenie w Goiânii](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ska%C5%BCenie_w_Goi%C3%A2nii)
> 
> Mam wrażenie, że teraz potrzebujemy radosnych opowiadań, ale może ktoś będzie potrzebował właśnie tego. Na zdrowie!

Przypadkowa zbieranina czegoś, co miłosiernie można by nazwać chatami, ledwie zasługiwała na nazwę osady. Mimo to, była to jedyna ludzka siedziba w promieniu wielu mil i byli w drodze dostatecznie długo, by nie marnować żadnej okazji do potencjalnego handlu. Leżeli na brzuchach na pobliskim wzniesieniu, obserwując ją przez poranną mgłę. Samochód ukryli pół mili dalej.  
\- Co myślisz? - zapytała Furiosa.  
Max chrząknął. Nie zaprzeczył. Ruszyli w kierunku wioski, jadąc powoli i po linii prostej. 

Wioska wydawała się martwa. Nie było widać żadnych pojazdów. Jedynie ślady opon były pozostawione przez nich. Piach zgromadził się wokół budynków i przy drzwiach, które wyraźnie nie były otwierane w ostatnim czasie. Na sznurku między dwoma domami wisiał wypatroszony waran, ale nawet on wyglądał na wygłodzonego i żylastego. Jedyną rzeczą naprawdę wartą uwagi była zardzewiała pompa pośrodku głównego placu. Sądząc po ciemnym smarze w zawiasach, jakimś cudem wciąż mogła działać. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, zanim jeszcze wysiedli z samochodu. Max rozglądał się za czymś, czego ona nie mogła zobaczyć. Spojrzał szybko ponad jej ramieniem, w drugą stronę, w kierunku pobliskiej sterty skrzyń. Podróżowali razem dostatecznie długo, że wiedziała, że jeśli będzie działo się coś poważnego, powie jej o tym. Max miał jakiś szósty zmysł, coś prawie magicznego, i zauważyła już, że jego przeczucia zaskakująco często trafnie ostrzegały go przed kłopotami. Też jej się tu nie podobało. To miejsce przyprawiało ją o gęsią skórkę. Mimo to, handlowali. Ludzie byli w niewiele lepszym stanie, niż jaszczur.  
\- Mamy wodę - powiedziała kobieta. Miała dzikie, opuchnięte oczy i cienki kawałek materiału owinięty wokół głowy. Skóra jej twarzy łuszczyła się, jakby za długo przebywała na słońcu. - Macie jedzenie?  
Furiosa dyskretnie spojrzała na Maxa. Zobaczyła kątem oka, że potrząsa głową.  
\- Nie możemy zaoferować jedzenia i mamy wystarczające zapasy wody - powiedziała spokojnie. - Interesują nas części zamienne. Możemy zaoferować trochę naboi, nasiona…  
\- Nasiona? - kobieta wykrzywiła usta, pokazując poczerniałe i połamane zęby. - Strata czasu. Tutaj.  
\- Macie wodę - podsunęła Furiosa. - Czy ziemia jest aż tak kwaśna?  
\- To bez znaczenia - kobieta machnęła ręką. - I tak wszyscy umrzemy, zanim coś z nich wyrośnie. Weźmiemy naboje. Teep pokaże wam złom.  
Furiosa targowała się, podczas gdy Max oglądał stertę rupieci, przyniesionych przez ledwie trzymającego się na nogach człowieka i bezceremonialnie rzuconych na ziemię pośrodku kręgu ruder. Większości z tego nie dało się rozpoznać. Kobieta nie była zawziętą handlarką, targowała się na pół gwizdka i zgodziła się na drugą cenę podaną przez Furiosę.  
\- Bezużyteczne - powiedziała, wskazując na pokryte solą części w worku - Jeśli je weźmiecie, dorzucimy wodę.  
To niespotykana oferta. Furiosa była tak zaskoczona, że ją zamurowało. Spojrzała na Maxa. Popatrzył na nią krzywo, ale nie powiedział “nie”.

Wrócili do samochodu i odjechali. Panowała między nimi pełna napięcia cisza. Max garbił się za kierownica i co chwila zerkał we wsteczne lusterko. Gdy osada znikła za horyzontem, skręcił w stronę najbliższej formacji skalnej i zaparkował w jej cieniu.  
\- Raiderzy? - zapytała.  
\- Szoruj! - rozkazał, ukląkł i zaczął gorączkowo nacierać dłonie piaskiem.  
Gdy nadal patrzyła na niego, machnął ponaglająco w jej kierunku.  
\- Nie byli chorzy - zaprotestowała, ale jego wzrok był nieugięty, więc padła na kolana.  
Wystarczająco wiele razy była w miastach trawionych zarazą, by rozpoznać jej oznaki: ropiejące rany, dławiący kaszel czy ostry zapach luźnych odchodów. Tamto miejsce wydawało się dziwne, handel był całkowicie nietypowy, ale nie widziała niczego, co świadczyłoby o bezpośrednim zagrożeniu. Mimo to, starała się wspierać Maxa, gdy przychodził jeden z tych momentów. Starała się chronić go przed resztą świata, ponieważ gdy jej własne koszmary przesączały się na światło dnia, robił dla niej dokładnie to samo. 

Dramat zaczął się późnym popołudniem. Max był coraz bardziej zirytowany i nerwowy bez wyraźnego powodu. Wkurzało go, że opierała nogi o deskę rozdzielczą, że pistolet leżał nie tam, gdzie trzeba, że lusterko było przekrzywione. Starała się wspierać go, gdy objawy choroby przybierały na sile, ale to nie był Max trawiony przez demony w swojej głowie. To był Max zachowujący się jak skończony dupek. Rozegrali nawet pełnoprawną bitwę na spojrzenia. Ponury początek, pełen gniewu środek i pełen urazy koniec odbyły się bez ani jednego słowa, ale cały czas czuła napięcie unoszące się między nim jak gorąca zapora ogniowa. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli zamierzał dalej się tak zachowywać, też nie miała ochoty z nim gadać.

Rozpamiętywała wszystkie sposoby, na jakie wkurzył ja w ostatnim czasie, gdy nagle Max ostro zahamował. Tylko szybki refleks uratował ją przed uderzeniem twarzą o deskę rozdzielczą. Nie zauważyła niczego niepokojącego. Horyzont czysty, niebo czyste, nawet pieprzonej chmurki, skały czy krzaczka. Już zbierała się, by zacząć na niego wrzeszczeć, gdy gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, w panice prawie przez nie wypadł i zgiął się wymiotując przy tylnym kole. Wyskoczyła za nim. Nadal była na niego wkurzona jak cholera, ale nie była w stanie na niego krzyczeć, gdy wypluwał flaki na piasek. Gdy był w stanie złapać oddech, machnął ręką w jej stronę.  
\- Części - jęknął. - Nie… nie dotykaj ich. Wyrzuć.. wyrzuć je na zewnątrz.  
I znów zaczął wymiotować. Jej gniew zniknął jak ręką odjął. Nie była pewna, co dokładnie ma zrobić, bo nie widziała w tym zbyt wiele sensu, ale jego wskazówki były jasne. Części spoczywały w węzełku za jego fotelem, więc z braku lepszego pomysłu uniosła go na końcu karabinu i odrzuciła tak daleko od samochodu, jak dała radę.  
\- Dalej - wychrypiał Max.  
Więc odrzucała go, póki Max nie skinął głową. Usiadł opierając się o koło. Napełniła bukłak wodą z ich zbiornika. Darmowa woda, którą dostali, pójdzie prosto do chłodnicy. Położyła go obok Maxa i odsunęła się. Pozwoliła mu wymiotować w samotności. Za każdym razem, gdy trafił jej się popsuty kawałek suszonego mięsa właśnie tego oczekiwała: wymiotować w spokoju i czekać, aż jej organizm oczyści się z trucizny. 

Czekała. Liczyła pociski i dopasowywała je do broni, jednocześnie starając się zdecydować, czy również jest jej niedobrze, czy to tylko jej żołądek zwija się w kulkę, bo była zdenerwowana. Jedli to samo. Wciąż mieli w zapasie racje żywnościowe z Cytadeli, ale starali się oszczędzać je, polując na jaszczurki i króliki, które opuszczały swoje nory o zmierzchu. To musiała być woda. Napełnili zbiorniki w miasteczku, które mijali trzy dni temu. Woda smakowała normalnie, była prawie tak czysta, jak ta z Cytadeli. Wiedziała, że niektóre choroby potrafiły przyczaić się i zaatakować z opóźnieniem. Z nich dwojga to ona wypiła więcej. Max był jak wielbłąd, nawet gdy naprawdę męczyło go pragnienie. Jeśli on miał objawy, ona tym bardziej powinna je mieć, ale, z wyjątkiem śladowych mdłości, nie czuła nic. 

Gdy skończyły jej się pociski, wyczyściła swój karabin. Potem pistolet. A potem, z pełną premedytacją, obrzyna Maxa, mimo że nie było to konieczne. Wiedziała, że Max nie lubił, gdy ktokolwiek przy nim majstrował i że wkurzy się, jeśli to zauważy. Taka mała zemsta za to, że nie odzywał się do niej przez całe popołudnie. Wypolerowała nawet kolbę. Tylko po to, by było wyraźnie widać, że przeczyściła całą strzelbę. 

Gdy odgłosy kaszlu Maxa w końcu ucichły, wysiadła z samochodu i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie z trudem opierał się o zderzak, blady i spocony. Polała swój szalik wodą i delikatnie owinęła go wokół jego szyi. Potem usiadła obok niego.  
\- Hej.  
Spojrzał na nią i prawie coś powiedział.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Ruszajmy - szczeknął w odpowiedzi.  
Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a oni byli na nieosłoniętym terenie. Księżyc świecił wystarczająco jasno, by zobaczyli każde zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo, ale był wysoko na niebie i nie będzie widoczny przez całą noc.  
\- Mogę prowadzić.  
Max był przywiązany do swojego samochodu w równym stopniu, co do swojej strzelby i co jakiś czas ścierali się w tym temacie. Tym razem jedynie słabo kiwnął głową i musiał wesprzeć się na jej ramieniu, gdy wstawali. Ledwo doszedł do siedzenia pasażera ,i gdy tylko usiadł w fotelu, wychylił się przez drzwi i znów zaczął wymiotować. Upadłby twarzą w piach gdyby nie trzymała jego ramienia, jednocześnie nerwowo przebierając nogami, by uniknąć wymiocin na swoich butach.  
\- Ty… - wydusił między zrywami kaszlu - ...ok?  
Bolała ją głowa. Kręciło ją w brzuchu. Mimo to, cokolwiek męczyło Maxa, ją najwyraźniej ominęło.  
\- Te cześci - powiedziała. - Co z nimi?  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- ...myślę że - kolejny ciężki zryw torsji ...- są gorące.  
Skrzywiła się. Miała jedynie mgliste pojęcie o opadzie promieniotwórczym. Nie można było tego zobaczyć, poczuć, nie miało smaku. Sprawiało, że złom stawał się bezużyteczny i przynosiło wyniszczającą chorobę. W Bartertown słyszała historie o towarach przywożonych z gorących regionów, ale one znajdowały się daleko na południu i na wschodzie.  
\- To zła woda. To musi być...  
Max mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i sięgnął w kierunku schowka na rękawiczki. Źle wymierzył i o mały włos znów wypadł z samochodu. Przytrzymała go ramieniem i otworzyła schowek. Spomiędzy pustych łusek i kłębków drutu wykopała jakieś urządzenie. Wyglądało na samoróbkę: jak aparat zapłonowy i przyspawane do niego niezidentyfikowane części. Max zacisnął na nim palce, szukając jakiegoś ukrytego przycisku, aż całość pyknęła i zapachniała ozonem.  
\- Już - mruknął podając jej urządzenie. - Po prostu wskaż nim...  
To detektor. Domowa robota, całkowicie różny od bezcennych pudełeczek, które Joe pieczołowicie gromadził w Cytadeli. Trzymając go w jednej ręce pchnęła drzwi biodrem. Zamknęła je na tyle, by zabezpieczyć Maxa przed kolejnym upadkiem i ruszyła w stronę leżącej nieopodal kupki podejrzanych części.  
\- Nie! - zawołał za nią chrapliwym głosem. - Nie podchodź… argh… za blisko.  
Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do zawiniątka, trzymając detektor w wyciągniętej ręce. Zrobiła zaledwie kilka kroków gdy urządzenie ożyło, wydając głośny, elektroniczny trzask, który tak ją zaskoczył, że prawie je upuściła. Nie przestawało trzeszczeć.  
\- Wracaj - sapnął Max. Był w połowie drogi do niej, gdy nogi się pod nim ugięły i upadł na piasek.  
Cholera. Nie wiedziała nic o chorobie popromiennej, ale urządzenie robiło potworny hałas, a Max nagle zrobił się niepokojąco chory. Jej gardło ścisnęło się i przez kilka uderzeń serca była pewna, że zaraz zemdleje.

Gdy doszła do siebie, na autopilocie wciągnęła Maxa do samochodu. Był spocony, rozedrgany i zdecydowanie zbyt ciepły. Dygotał, jak podczas najmroźniejszej zimowej nocy. Przytrzymując go jedną ręką, sięgnęła na tył samochodu po gruby, utkany przez Vuvalini koc i narzuciła go na jego ramiona. Kucnęła. Krople jego śliny spadały między jej kolana.  
\- Powiedź mi, co mam robić.  
Była całkowicie zagubiona. Potrafiła opatrzyć ranę na polu walki, strzaskać człowiekowi czaszkę i zdjąć raidera z odległości dwustu kroków. Max chociaż zdawał się mieć jakieś pojęcie o tym, co się działo. Mogłaby przejechać tysiąc mil z tymi cholernymi częściami upchniętymi pod siedzeniem, nie wiedząc, czym mogłoby się to skończyć.  
\- Ile godzin? - wychrypiał. Skrzywiła się. Spróbował ponownie.: - ...od tamtego miejsca?  
\- Kilka?  
Zapadał zmierzch, ale było pustynne lato i dni były długie.  
\- Wyruszyliśmy po południu.  
W jego westchnięciu pobrzmiewał cień ulgi.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Dobrze?  
Kiwnął ręką.  
\- Później, dobrze. Przychodzi szybciej… gorzej.  
Nic z tego nie zrozumiała. Max z trudem trzymał się w pionie. Rozmowa tylko pogorszy sprawę.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz?  
\- Wody - powiedział i sięgnęła po bukłak. - ...czasu.  
Czasu? Co miał na myśli? Czasu, żeby poczuć się lepiej? Nie zamierzała nawet myśleć o innym zakończeniu. W pierwszym odruchu chciała wracać do Cytadeli najszybciej, jak się dało, ale byli w drodze od czterdziestu dni, jadąc zygzakiem przez Pustkowia zgodnie z tym, jak nakazywały im potrzeby i ciekawość. Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu zajęłaby powrotna droga. Tereny między ich obecną pozycją a Cytadelą nie były bezpieczne. Nawet gdyby mieli dość paliwa, żeby jechać po prostej, jedno musiałoby prowadzić, a drugie wypatrywać zagrożeń. Cokolwiek się działo, byli zdani na siebie. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy wyruszyli, silnie odczuła brak wsparcia.

Max wypił odrobinę wody i natychmiast wszystko zwrócił. Nie był w stanie siedzieć w fotelu. O trzymaniu broni nie było nawet mowy. Podjęła trudną decyzję: pieprzyć, że są widoczni jak na dłoni, zostają tu na noc. Gdy na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, czuł się odrobinę lepiej i siedział skulony w fotelu pasażera jak kupka nieszczęścia. Zastawiła drzwi kanistrem, żeby były otwarte, gdyby tego potrzebował i nie zatrzasnął ich powiew wiatru. Owinęła go jeszcze jednym kocem. Wzięła swój karabin i wspięła się na dach, by pełnić wartę. 

Pustynia o zmroku była spokojna. Płaskie wydmy czerwonego piachu i niskie krzaki. Ciemny, poruszający się punkt na północy zwrócił jej uwagę, ale gdy spojrzała przez celownik, okazało się, że to tylko stado dzikich wielbłądów, powolnie powracające do nieznanej oazy. Słońce zaszło kilka godzin temu, ale nawet ze swojego obecnego miejsca czuła ciepło, którym promieniowała ziemia. 

Części były gorące. Nawet nie wiedziała, co to tak naprawdę znaczy, poza tym, że były trujące. Nie miała pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Max ledwo co ich dotknął - niósł je w węzełku, nawet nie tknął gołym palcem - i teraz był chory. Furiosa wcale ich nie dotykała. I nie była pewna, czy dziwne uczucie w brzuchu to jedynie nerwy. Kobieta w miasteczku wiedziała. Musiała wiedzieć. Ogarnął ją gniew, gdy sobie to uświadomiła. Oddała je. W mieście nie było nikogo innego… Zabije ich. Zabiję ich wszystkich. Kobietę z szalonym wzrokiem i wychudzonego mężczyznę, który pokazał im części. Spali wszystko, co da się spalić i zrówna pieprzoną dziurę z ziemią… Ale nie mogli się ruszyć, ponieważ Max co chwila wymiotował. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła go tu zostawić. W gardle wezbrała jej żółć bezsilności. Nie jest uzdrowicielką. Nigdy nie była. Gdyby Mari albo Cheedo tu były, wiedziałby, co robić. Ale Mari odeszła na zawsze, a Cheedo była w Cytadeli. Była tylko Furiosą. Byłym Imperatorem, przezywanym Workiem Gwoździ, którego bano się w trzech miastach. Jej ręce odebrały więcej żyć, niż ocaliły. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Myślała o półtrwałych Wojnysynach, którym nie dane było polec w chwale, którzy uschli pod nieczułym spojrzeniem Organika Mechanika. Trapiły ich nocne poty, guzy… Krążyła na źle wyważonych kołach. Każdy moment spędzony na tej trasie przybliżał ją do kraksy, której mogła nie przeżyć. Siedzenie na dupie nie pomagało. Zirytowana, zeskoczyła na ziemię, przewiesiła karabin przez plecy i zaczęła krążyć wokół samochodu. Nerwy ją rozsadzały. Jej całe ciało wibrowało jak źle złożony silnik. Wszystko działało, jak chciało: jej tłoki, jej biegi, jej koła. 

Max jęknął cicho. Przerwała patrol i wślizgnęła się do kabiny przez drzwi kierowcy. Pochyliła się ku niemu nad dźwignią zmiany biegów. Był rozpalony, czuła to nawet przez koce, ale wciąż dygotał.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz? - zapytała cicho. - Co mogę zrobić?  
\- Ty? - jęknął. - W porządku?  
\- Tak myślę.  
Wciąż owinięty wokół jego szyi szalik był przepocony i nie przynosi już żadnej ulgi. Zdjęła go ostrożnie i wylała na niego trochę ich cennej wody. Była tylko niewiele chłodniejsza od Maxa, ale i tak wydał nieprzyzwoicie brzmiący dźwięk ulgi, gdy materiał znów znalazł się na jego skórze. Jego usta drgnęły w czymś, co mogło być uśmiechem.  
\- … szczęściara.  
Doskonale wiedziała, jakie jest jej szczęście.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi to, gdy będzie po wszystkim - powiedziała, unosząc brew.  
Skrzywił się, myśląc nad czymś i najwyraźniej doszedł do jakiegoś niejasnego wniosku.  
\- Bardziej na wschód - powiedział, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Wydawał się bardziej przytomny niż wcześniej, więc postanowiła dopytać.  
\- Mamy jechać bardziej na wschód? Co jest na wschodzie?  
Poruszał bezgłośnie wargami, zanim zdołał powiedzieć:  
\- … jest bardziej gorąco.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Wzruszył ramieniem, drobny gest od razu pochłonięty przez drgawki.  
\- Miasta - powiedział. - Więcej miast. Bardziej oberwały. Na zachodzie… mniej. Tylko piach.  
Sypiali razem przez czterysta dni, ale chwile takie jak ta, uświadamiające jej, jak mało o nim wie, ciążyły niczym burzowe chmury na horyzoncie. To było jak potężny górski łańcuch i nie miała pojęcia, czy nawet z jego pomocą kiedykolwiek zdoła go przekroczyć. Na pustkowiach trudno było oszacować czyjś wiek, ale mogła założyć się o wodę, że różnica między nimi nie była większa niż tysiąc dni. Mimo to, cały czas uderzyło ją to, w jaki sposób Max mówił o wydarzeniach sprzed Katastrofy, jakby to było wspomnienie, jakby oglądał to, co wydarzyło się dwa pokolenia temu, na własne oczy. Nawet gdyby chciał o tym porozmawiać, nie była pewna, jakie pytania mogłaby zadać. Nie wiedziałaby nawet, gdzie zacząć.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
Z trudem obrócił się w fotelu. Chciał przytknąć swoje czoło do jej czoła, ale trafił w jej ramię. Objęła go swoją ludzką ręką. Jego twarz paliła.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Powiedziałabym ci, gdybym źle się czuła.  
Mruknął z powątpiewaniem. Prychnęła.  
\- Powiedziałabym.  
Nie było sensu go okłamywać, nie wtedy, gdy jakaś frakcja jego krwi cały czas krążyła w jej żyłach. Realnie już nic z niej nie zostało. Coś kiedyś o tym napomknęła i Cheedo wszystko jej wyjaśniła, ale Furiosa uważała, że nie o to w tym chodzi. Nawet jeśli płyn, który jej dał, dawno został przetworzony przez tajemnicze mechanizmy jej ciała, jego esencja cały czas w niej była. Była tego pewna. Czuła to.  
\- To ważne - wymamrotał.  
\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedziała cicho. - Czy wyglądam na chorą?  
Księżyc był ledwo widoczny na niebie, tłusty, mleczny dysk sunący ku powierzchni pustyni. Przyjrzał się jej w jego bladym świetle.  
\- ...piękna - zdecydował w końcu.  
Cholera, ten człowiek sprawiał, że czuła się jak przepompowana opona, jej klatka piersiowa tak pełna, jakby zaraz miała pęknąć. 

Siedzieli przytuleni nad dźwignią zmiany biegów aż księżyc zaszedł zupełnie i niebo rozświetlały jedynie lodowate punkciki gwiazd i słaba, czerwona poświata zorzy polarnej drgającej w oddali. Mari kiedyś nazwała ją pożarem w świecie duchów. Amy wyśmiała ją, mówiąc, że to tylko promieniowanie słoneczne. Ziemia próbująca obronić się przed światłem słońca. Furiosa nie była przesądna, ale czuła się nieswojo. Wtulony w nią Max najwyraźniej w końcu zapadł w niespokojny sen. Powinna stać na straży, ale dużo ważniejsze wydawało jej się słuchanie jego oddechu, uczucie uderzeń jego serca pod palcami. To zaczynało ją przerastać. Gdyby krwawił, wiedziałaby, co robić. Złe jedzenie, zła woda, wszystko było niebezpieczne. Śmierć mogła dorwać ich w każdym momencie. Oboje to wiedzieli. Byli samotnymi wędrowcami we wrogim świecie, daleko od przyjaciół, otoczonymi przez siły i plemiona, które prędzej ich zniszczą niż okażą obojętność. To dodawało dreszczyku emocji. Ta przenikająca do szpiku kości świadomość, że każdy dzień może być ich ostatnim. Sprawiała, że wolność była słodsza, ich seks jak spotkanie dwóch rozpalonych do białości kawałków metalu pod płomieniem spawarki. Warkot silnika ogłaszał ich nadejście i świadczył o ich sile. Krew szybciej krążyła jej żyłach. Jakie ryzyko podjęła, takie konsekwencje musiała ponieść. Ograniczenia ją frustrowały. Boleśnie zderzyła się z tym, czego nie była w stanie kontrolować. Mogli obronić się przed raiderami, on za kółkiem, ona z karabinem w rękach. Mogli być ostrożni w temacie jedzenia i wody. Mogli omijać trudny teren. Mogli skryć się pod grubymi płachtami, gdy wiatr zamieniał piach w oddzierającą mięso od kości kurzawę. A to? Nie mogła tego zobaczyć. Było szybkie i bezlitosne. Zupełnie nie miała pojęcia, jak na to wpadł. Chyba że to nie był pierwszy raz i znał już objawy. To miało sens. I sprawiło, że poczuła się gorzej. 

Niebo zaczęło jaśnieć, chociaż wciąż było daleko do wschodu słońca, gdy w końcu musiała się poruszyć. Chciało jej się siku i jej ludzka ręka była kompletnie zdrętwiała, w sposób, który przynosił bolesne, fragmentaryczne wspomnienia ognia, bólu i desperackich prób wydostania się. Spróbowała uspokoić się i delikatnie przesunęła Maxa z powrotem na siedzenie pasażera. Mruknął coś przez sen, ale nie obudził się. Otuliła go szczelniej kocem. Godziny spędzone w niewygodnej pozycji pozostawiły jej ciało zdrętwiałym, więc zaczęła krążyć powoli wokół samochodu. Karabin uspokajająco ciążył jej na ramieniu. Nienawidziła spania w protezie, która boleśnie uciskała jej ramiona i odciskała głębokie bruzdy na skórze, ale nie czuła się dość bezpiecznie, by ją zdjąć. Ostatnim razem, gdy została zaskoczona, miała szczęście. Następnym razem to nie będzie Max wychodzący chwiejnym krokiem z cienia rzucanego przez Machinę Wojenną. 

O wschodzie słońca powietrze nad piaskiem drżało już z gorąca. Rozebrana do spodni i lekkiej podkoszulki przycupnęła na zbiornikach z tyłu samochodu i patrzyła na węzełek z częściami, leżący pięćdziesiąt kroków dalej. Był taki niewielki. Można go było unieść jedną ręką. Max bez trudu niósł go w zagięciu łokcia. Zabieranie go ze sobą było poza wszelką dyskusją, ale nie czuła się dobrze na myśl o tym, by po prostu go tu zostawić. Mógł leżeć spokojnie przez tysiąc dni, wystawiony na działanie wiatru, piasku. Może jakieś zwierzę przyjdzie sprawdzić, co to jest. Ale w końcu ktoś inny, jakiś przypadkowy szabrownik, znajdzie go i zachoruje na to samo, na co teraz cierpiał Max. Powinna go ukryć. Powinna wykopać dziurę i go tam wrzucić. Szczerze mówiąc, bała się nawet do niego zbliżyć. Pustkowia rządziły się brutalnym prawem i Max zawsze będzie dla niej ważniejszy niż ktoś nieznany. 

Max obudził się i wypił trochę wody. Przez jakieś dziesięć minut miała solidną nadzieję, że mu się poprawiło. Potem wszystko zwrócił. Minęło pół dnia od czasu, gdy udało mu się cokolwiek zatrzymać w środku i widmo odwodnienia zaczęło majaczyć na horyzoncie.  
\- Musimy jechać - powiedziała w końcu.  
Byli na otwartym terenie i podczas gdy ciemności nocy pomagały im się ukryć, południowe słońce samo w sobie było groźnym wrogiem.  
\- Prowadź - zgodził się i popędzili przez pustkowia.  
Poprzedniego popołudnia mijali formację skalną, mniej więcej godzinę przed tym, jak Max zaczął się źle czuć. Zapewni im cień i schronienie. Będą mogli pomyśleć, co robić dalej. Wciąż zamierzała spalić wiochę do fundamentów, więc będą mieli po drodze. 

To nie była przyjemna podróż. Max nie miał już czym wymiotować, ale ruch samochodu zdecydowanie nie pomagał, więc jechała najszybciej, jak mogła, żeby męczył się jak najkrócej. Skały wyrastały z niskich krzaków niczym mityczny monument, jedyny akcent w martwym krajobrazie w promieniu wielu mil. Gdy tam dotarli, zaparkowała pod niskim nawisem. To była idealna kryjówka. Resztki wyblakłego graffiti i kilka porzuconych puszek wskazywało, że ktoś inny uważał podobnie, ale zważając na pogodę i brak śladów kół, ktokolwiek to był, odszedł dawno temu. 

Max wciąż dygotał. Jego policzki były zbyt rozpalone, więc wyciągnęła go z samochodu na koc, który rozłożyła w cieniu. Walczył odrobinę, gdy zdejmowała mu kurtkę i buty, ale z wdzięcznością przyjął dotyk szmatki, gdy zaczęła go obmywać.  
\- Jak długo to trwa? - zapytała cicho. - Wiesz?  
Potrząsnął głową. Był tak nieobecny, że nie była pewna, czy w ogóle wie, gdzie się znajduje. Kąpiel wydawała się pomagać. Kolor ustąpił z jego twarzy, ale jej serce ścisnęło się, gdy przesunęła szmatką po jego ramionach, po silnie umięśnionym tułowiu. Jasnoczerwona wysypka pokrywała jego brzuch i przedramię: jakby oparzenie od tych cholernych części. Oparzenie spowodowane przez coś, co nie płonęło, przez coś, czego nie mógł nawet zobaczyć. Zacisnęła zęby, gdy wezbrał w niej egoistyczny gniew. Doskonale wiedziała, że Max nie był jej własnością. Nie tak funkcjonowała ich relacja. Ale jakiś głęboki, pierwotny kawałek jej mózgu zupełnie się z tym nie zgadzał. To ona uczyła się na pamięć jego ciała, to ona odkrywała każdą bliznę przy pomocy swoich warg i poznawała mapę jego ciała za pomocą swojego języka. Nie był jej własnością, ale ta wiedza czyniła ją desperacko zaborczą. Zniszczy tę wiochę. 

Poprzedniej nocy nie spała i pomimo tego, że byli w tej chwili łatwym celem, nie była w stanie walczyć z lejącym się z południowego nieba żarem. Przyniosła Maxowi więcej wody, której nie wypił. Oparła się plecami o skałę i położyła sobie jego głowę na kolanach. Planowała czuwać, mieć cały czas jedno oko otwarte, ale zasnęła gdy tylko usiadła w cieniu. 

Obudziła się nagle. Wciąż czuła na dłoniach widmową, gęstą i oleistą krew. Słońce wisiało niżej nad horyzontem, ale w dalszym ciągu było kurewsko gorąco. Pustynia wokół niej wibrowała czerwienią i rozgrzanym powietrzem. Zanim całkowicie otrząsnęła się z koszmaru, przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że naprawdę płonie. Jej przerażenie tylko wzrosło, gdy zorientowała się, że nie ma przy niej Maxa. Nie odszedł daleko. Stał oparty o bok samochodu, patrzył na horyzont i chwiał się lekko. Brakowało jej tchu, było stanowczo zbyt ciepło, wstała zbyt szybko i musiała znów usiąść, żeby nie upaść. Max spojrzał na nią, zaniepokojony.  
\- Myślałam...  
Nagle jej gardło ścisnęło się i jej brakująca dłoń zapłonęła dzikim i ostrym bólem, jakiego nie czuła od tysiąca dni. Promieniował w górę ręki i do ramienia. Zaczęła gorączkowo rozpinać paski mocujące protezę, zrzucając ją tak szybko, jakby to ona płonęła. Zginała nieistniejące palce, próbowała rozruszać nadgarstek, którego już tam nie było, ale brakujące mięśnie zatarły się jak silnik, kruchy metal uformowany z widmowego ciała, i jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to zwinąć się w kulkę i próbować oddychać. Max prawie upadł próbując do niej podbiec. 

Siedzieli razem: Max półprzytomny, rozpalony, oparty o skałę, Furiosa trzęsąca się i obejmująca kikut ramienia. Coś podobnego nie zdarzyło się od bardzo dawna, a przynajmniej nie tak silnie, jak teraz. Poza fizycznym bólem otaczała ją aura trudnego do wytłumaczenia zakłopotania, jak halo wokół zimowego słońca.  
\- Hej - powiedział w końcu, takim samym głosem, jakiego użył, by uspokoić przestraszonego wielbłąda, prawie zbyt cichym, by go usłyszała. - Pozwolisz mi?  
Objął jej przedramię, zaczął je delikatnie głaskać i uświadomiła sobie, że szuka śladów oparzeń, chociaż niczego tam nie było.  
\- To tylko sen - powiedziała. - Nie dotykałam tego. Nie dotykałam…  
\- Siedziałaś w samochodzie - mruknął. - Siedziałaś tuż obok.  
Spojrzał na nią. Jego twarz była umęczona, spojrzenie surowe.  
\- Coś - powiedział. - Mdłości, zawroty głowy…cokolwiek?  
Wróciła myślami do wczorajszego dnia, pomyślała o tym, jak odrobinę bolał ją brzuch. Wciąż czuła się rozedrgana i pusta, ale to mogła być wina koszmaru albo tego, że, najprawdopodobniej, zapomniała, żeby coś zjeść.  
\- Troszkę?  
\- Przepraszam - zabrzmiało to, jakby ktoś to z niego wydusił, jak nagłe osunięcie się wydmy. - Przepraszam. Powinienem zobaczyć, powinienem…  
\- To ja przepraszam - powiedziała ostro. - Coś było nie tak. Coś było nie tak. Oni wiedzieli...  
Skinął głową, zasmucony. On też to czuł. Ona to w nim widziała. I oboje zignorowali ostrzeżenie, które czuli pod skórą. I teraz on za to płacił.  
\- Jak długo? - zapytała ponownie.  
Max wzruszył ramieniem, spojrzał na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
\- Dzień?  
\- Już kiedyś to złapałeś.  
Raz - obracał w głowie wspomnienia. - Zła woda… wiedziałem, że była gorąca, ale i tak się napiłem.  
Furiosa podejrzewała, że nie miał za dużego wyboru. Nie na pustyni.  
\- Ludzie opowiadali o tym w Bartertown - wyznała. - Ale ja nie… nie sama. Tylko informacje z drugiej ręki.  
\- Woda w Cytadeli jest czysta - przytaknął. Spojrzał na nią .- Macie szczęście.  
Chciała wolności. Oboje chcieli. Teraz jakaś część marzyła, by nigdy nie wyruszyli w podróż.  
\- Jesteś… półtrwały? - zapytała, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.  
Serce się jej ścisnęło na samą myśl, ale byli sami na Pustkowiu, i jeśli Max miał umrzeć, musiała wiedzieć. Musiała skupić się na działaniu, zacząć planować, nawet jeśli samo myślenie o tym bolało bardziej niż ostry, rozdzierający ból w kikucie ramienia. Jedziemy dalej.  
\- Poprzednim razem nie było tak źle.  
To żadna odpowiedź. Nagle ogarnęło ją dogłębne przerażenie. Przez czterysta dni był jej bliższy niż pot na skórze. Dwieście dni wcześniej wyszedł zza cysterny, żeby wryć siebie w jej ciało. Jego nieobecność odczuwała jak brak kończyny, ale zawsze do niej wracał, zawsze wracał i jeśli teraz przekręci się na jej oczach… Ciekawe, czy właśnie tak czuł się, gdy wyruszyła na Farmę Kul, gdy poszła tam sama, nieuzbrojona i kazała mu patrzeć. Dzikie, rozdzierające uczucie, silniejsze niż panika, wrzące w jej kościach jak płonąca wacha.  
\- Hej - mruknął.  
Wtuliła twarz w jego szyję, automatycznie szukając ustami pulsu. Był spocony i zbyt ciepły, ale znajomy rytm był wyraźnie wyczuwalny pod jej wargami.  
\- Nie chcę składać obietnic, których nie będę mógł dotrzymać - dodał cicho.  
W jakiś sposób uspokoiło ją to bardziej, niż powinno.  
\- Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? - zapytała.  
Czytałem - powiedział i dodał ciszej - Musiałem. Kiedyś.  
W jego tonie słyszała echa duchów, o których nie lubił wspominać. Kształtowały go jak kapiąca woda kształtowała jaskinię. Nigdy nie potrafiła zdecydować, czy powinna być zazdrosna czy wdzięczna za ich obecność.  
\- Powinieneś spróbować się napić - powiedziała.  
Spróbował, ale nie był w stanie zatrzymać w sobie więcej niż kilku łyków. 

Słońce zachodziło za ich plecami, purpurowe cienie robiły się coraz ciemniejsze i coraz dłuższe. Max drzemał, osłabiony krótkim spacerem. Furiosa powinna pójść na patrol, powinna sprawdzić wodę, racje żywnościowe, broń. Ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Powiedział: jeden dzień. Z nadejściem zmroku to było już więcej niż jeden dzień, a on wciąż leżał zakopany pod kocami, drżący i słaby. Nie było zimno, ale mimo to objęła go i wtuliła się w jego ciało, jakby byli dwoma jaszczurkami śpiącymi w gnieździe. Jeśli była okazja, sypiali poza samochodem. Zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy mieli pewność, że usłyszą z wyprzedzeniem każde nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo. Uwielbiała takie noce. Uwielbiała długie, leniwe popołudnia, gdy rozkładali się wygodnie na kocach i uciekali przed żarem pustyni w żar tworzący się między ich ciałami. Pocałowała piętno na jego karku.

Max obudził się około północy i napomknął nieśmiało, że jest głody. Była półprzytomna, ale rzuciła się w stronę zapasów. Niestety zwrócił kawałek suszonego mięsa, który namoczyła w wodzie. Trzymała go, gdy wymiotował i czuła w swoim ciele, że jest tak samo rozczarowany, jak ona. Gdy był pusty jak dziurawy bukłak, oparł się o nią, bez życia, wyczerpany. Myślała, że naprawdę się w tym momencie załamie. 

Gdy wzeszło słońce, obóz był spakowany, samochód gotowy do drogi. Max był przytomny. Siedział otulony kocem i patrzył w pustkę.  
\- Ruszamy - powiedziała i wciągnęła go na fotel pasażera.  
Objawy odwodnienia były coraz bardziej widoczne: dyszał jak kruk, szybko i płytko, zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Wlała w niego trochę wody, nie więcej jak łyk ,i tym razem została w środku. Gdy jechała coraz szybciej i szybciej, czuła się jak nadciągająca burza piaskowa.

Nie w głowie było jej ostrożne skradanie się. Wyskoczyła z samochodu, zanim silnik zdążył zgasnąć i zaczęła wymachiwać obrzynem, jak tylko drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły. Głos, który wydobył się z głębi jej brzucha, był jak wspomnienie minionych dni: rozkazujący ryk Imperatora darzonego bezgranicznym respektem i nie wahającego się z tego korzystać.  
\- Wyłazić!  
Odpowiedziała jej martwa cisza.  
\- Kurwa, nie żartuję.  
Wściekłość zakipiała w jej żyłach. Ryknęła i kopnęła najbliższą chatę, robiąc niesamowity hałas. Kobieta o szalonych oczach stała obok pompy. Jej twarz była pusta.  
\- Znowu ty - powiedziała. - Mamy wodę. Macie jedzenie?  
Tym razem nie miała na głowie szalika. Jej łysa, pokryta plamami i łuszcząca się czaszka była wyraźnie widoczna. Furiosa ruszyła w jej kierunku, pełna gniewu i żądzy mordu.  
\- Części - szczeknęła. - Te, które nam daliście. Skąd je macie?  
Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Taki jeden przyszedł. Zmarł tam - wskazała na jeden z opuszczonych domów. - Przeklął nas. Ci, którzy go przyjęli, martwi. My też umrzemy. Wszyscy jesteśmy chorzy.  
\- Jak chorzy? - warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby Furiosa.  
Kobieta wzruszyła ramieniem, szalony uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta.  
\- Zła klątwa. Wzięliście to. Wiecie.  
Max siedział w samochodzie niczym kłębek nieszczęścia. Max umierał. Jej serce było jak rozpadający się silnik płonący wewnątrz jej klatki piersiowej. Płynnym ruchem wycelowała strzelbę w czoło kobiety.  
\- Powiedz. Mi. Już.  
Kobieta przewróciła oczami.  
\- Broń nic nie pomoże, chyba że zabije mnie szybciej, niż poty.  
Furiosa pomyślała o Maxie, o jego lepkiej skórze i trzęsących się dłoniach i przytknęła lufę jej czoła.  
\- Dobra, dobra - kobieta podniosła dłonie do góry. - Pierwszy dzień: rzygasz. Drugi dzień: to samo. Trzeci: to samo. Czwarty: poprawia się. Piąty: chodzisz - wskazała na swoją głowę. - Może włosy wypadną. Może nie. Masz dziesięć dni, dwadzieścia… nie wiadomo. Pewnego dnia budzisz się, masz sraczkę i umierasz. - Spojrzała na strzelbę, niewzruszona. - Zostały mi dwa dni, może mniej. Teep już nie żyje.  
Panika wytrąciła się jak kryształki soli w jej brzuchu. Potrząsnęła strzelbą.  
\- Mów co wiesz.  
\- Mówią na to Blask - odparła. - Zobaczysz Blask, wiesz, że umrzesz - potrząsnęła głową. - Musiałam to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Jakby inaczej - spojrzała Furiosie w oczy dzikim i zaszklonym z gorączki wzrokiem - To jest takie piękne. I teraz jestem duchem, ale blask...przepiękny, błękitny blask... jak niebo, ale taki jasny…  
\- Lekarstwo - wychrypiała Furiosa - Musi jakieś być…  
Kobieta roześmiała się.  
\- Nie ma. Handlarz powiedział, że nie ma.  
\- Skąd to miał? Coś powiedział?  
Krew szumiała jej w uszach. Nie mogła stracić Maxa. Nie mogła.  
\- Z jakiegoś miejsca na zachodzie - kobieta potrząsnęła głową. - Powiedział, że to znalazł, w jakimś lśniącym miejscu sprzed Katastrofy. Nie chciał sprzedać, ale - uniosła brwi, których już nie miała - teraz już nie ma nic do gadania, co?  
\- Części, które nam sprzedaliście, nie widziałam żadnego blasku.  
Tak się jej przynajmniej wydawało. Był środek dnia, słońce wysoko na niebie. Nawet światło latarki byłoby trudne do zobaczenia.  
\- Myślisz, że co wam daliśmy? - kobieta odchyliła do tyłu głowę i roześmiała się, ukazując połamane zęby i krwawiące dziąsła.- Blask należy do nas. To, co zabraliście, to była skorupa. Opakowanie. Wyjęliśmy go. Reszta nam niepotrzebna. Oddamy za darmo.  
Furiosa wyobraziła sobie pęknięte żebra, wciąż bijące serce, które nigdy nie powinno oglądać światła dziennego, lśniące i trzepoczące się w chłodnym powietrzu i zaczęła zastanawiać się, co zrobić tej babie, żeby umierała jak najdłużej.  
\- Skąd to się wzięło? - usłyszała, jak zadaje pytanie. - Skąd to miał?  
Kobieta przewróciła oczami.  
\- Z zachodu - wypaliła. - Tak powiedział. Powiedział, że zmierza na południe, spróbować sprzedać to komuś, kto tego chce.  
\- Kto chciałby kupić coś takiego?  
Kobieta kaszlnęła i splunęła krwawą flegmą na piach.  
\- Powiedział, że jest rynek dla takich rzeczy. Rzeczy sprzed Katastrofy: lśniących, twardych, przeklętych. Powiedział, że jeśli cokolwiek spadnie na nas z nieba, oni to kupią.  
Satelity. Coś w niej drgnęło, iskierka nadziei. Jeździli w kółko przez czterdzieści dni, polując na jakikolwiek skrawek informacji, a tu dostali je jak na talerzu. Ale czy było to warte takiej ceny?  
\- Jak daleko na południe - zażądała. - Jak daleko?  
\- Nie wiem - odszczeknęła kobieta. - Z dziesięć dni? Nie miał wody na więcej.  
\- Blask, gdzie teraz jest?  
\- Ukryty - uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. - Podejrzewałam, że wrócicie. Że będziecie chcieli go zabrać. Dobrze ukryty, tam, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie.  
\- Dobrze - powiedziała Furiosa i pociągnęła za spust. 

Nie powinna marnować z trudem zdobytej wachy, ale i tak ją rozlała. Wiocha płonęła tak, jak to sobie wymarzyła: jasno, mocno i satysfakcjonująco. Nie została, by poczekać, aż ogień dopali się. Wrzuciła piątkę prosto z trójki i popędziła przez pustkowia. 

Silnik zagotował się późnym popołudniem. Samochód zatrzymał się przy kępie przypominających szkielety drzew, obdartych z kory i wybielonych przez piach i wiatr. Stała pod otwartą maską, polewając silnik wodą, gdy nagle usłyszała, jak Max powiedział:  
\- Co ty wyrabiasz z moim samochodem?  
Przestraszyła się tak bardzo, że upuściła butelkę. Kruchy plastik eksplodował w obłoku pary i strącił z podnośnika klapę, która opadła z głośnym hukiem.Trzymała już palec na spuście gdy to do niej dotarło: Max! To był Max. Stał przed nią chwiejąc się odrobinę, lekko zaniepokojony, ale bardziej przytomny, niż przez ostatnie dni razem wzięte. Spojrzał na pistolet i pytająco uniósł brew. Był blady, drżący i tak wyczerpany, że żołądek ścisnął jej się z żalu, ale był tu. Był tu, patrzył na nią i był przytomny.  
\- Napij się - powiedziała słabo, ponieważ była to pierwsza rzecz, jaka wpadła jej do głowy. - Teraz. Już.  
\- Napiłem się - wskazał na samochód.  
\- Jeszcze raz - warknęła.  
Sięgnął w stronę okna po swoją manierkę. Patrzyła, jak wziął kilka małych, ostrożnych łyków i to była najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Widziała go nagim, widziała go nad sobą i pod sobą, widziała, jak rozpadał się na kawałki pod dotykiem jej pięciu palców, ale nigdy nie czuła takiej dzikiej radości, jak w tej chwili. Woda lśniła na krótkich włosach porastających jego górną wargę, a ona była na granicy histerii. Ulga rozsadzała jej płuca niczym dławiacy gaz…  
\- Hej… hej - powiedział.  
Wtuliła twarz w jego szyję, w czerstwy, wilgotny, bezgranicznie umiłowany zapach jego skóry. Wzięła długi wdech, jak narkoman, którym była i chciała go tylko więcej.  
\- Nigdy - wyjąkała. - Nigdy więcej…  
\- Nie - zgodził się i przywarł do jej ciała, jak wtedy, na drodze, gdy podał jej pistolet, a ona wybrała życie.  
Czuła się tak, jak wtedy. Kręciło jej się w głowie z ulgi i była tak słaba, jak powgniatana rama. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak wiele nosiła na swoich barkach w ostatnim czasie i nagle wszystko zwaliło się jej na głowę w jednym momencie. Gdy wreszcie dała radę, odsunęła się odrobinę, wciąż ściskając w dłoni materiał jego koszuli.  
\- Ty - powiedziała z trudem. - Jak...  
\- Zmęczony - odpowiedział.  
Furiosa zdała sobie z sprawę z tego, jak bardzo oboje się trzęśli. Jedyne, co była w stanie zrobić, to wyciągnąć ich śpiwory i rozłożyć je w wąskim pasku cienia rzucanym przez samochód. Byli na widoku. Silnik dalej parował. Żar lał się z nieba. Powinna działać. Powinna ostudzić silnik i zabrać ich w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, ale jej kończyny były jak z ołowiu i oboje padli na ziemię jak tylko znalazły się na niej koce.  
\- Pij - rozkazała zachrypniętym głosem.  
Posłuchał jej. Przytuliła się do niego pomimo upału, wplotła palce w jego włosy, a on przyłożył czoło do jej klatki piersiowej.  
\- Czy to... Czy to znaczy... - nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania, ponieważ zadanie pytania przerażało ją tak bardzo, jak odpowiedź, którą mogła otrzymać.  
Milczał przez bardzo długi czas. Jego oddech był spokojny i głęboki. Myślała, że zasnął.  
\- Według tego, co czytałem…- powiedział w końcu - Na razie ok. Za miesiąc, może nie. Musimy czekać.  
\- Poprzednio? - zapytała, wyraźnie czuła uderzenia tętna w swoim języku. - Co było poprzednim razem?  
Poczuła, jak wzrusza ramieniem.  
\- Nic - odparł. - Po prostu nic. Byłem zmęczony. Tyle.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
Musiała usłyszeć to od niego. Potrzebowała usłyszeć to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w swoim życiu. Mruknął potakująco w okolicy jej mostka. Ostatnie trzy dni niedosypiania i nerwów dopalały się w jej mięśniach. Czuje się dobrze. Na razie czuje się dobrze. Później… Nie była w stanie myśleć o tym, co może być później. Liczyło się tylko to, że teraz był przy niej, gorący jak pustynne słońce i tak solidny, jak stal w jej silniku. 

Spali. Obudziła się na długo po zapadnięciu zmroku i nie mogła się, do końca, otrząsnąć z pozbawionego marzeń snu. Max siedział nieopodal, powoli jedząc przygotowaną jeszcze w Cytadeli zupę prosto z puszki. Oczyszczała twarz z piachu, gdy bez słowa wyciągnął w jej stronę pełną łyżkę. Wzięła ją i zupa smakowała kaszą, ziołami i domem. Przytuliła się do jego ramienia, czując łzy wzbierające pod powiekami.  
\- Dzięki - powiedział między jedną łyżką zupy a drugą. - Ja, mmm. Ja właśnie.  
Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, że myślała, że przestanie oddychać.  
\- Mam wskazówkę na temat satelitów - powiedziała zamiast tego.  
Nie zapytał o miasteczko, więc ona też nie poruszyła tego tematu, mimo tego, że jej skóra wciąż pachniała dymem i była pewna, że to wyczuł. Pytająco podniósł brew.  
\- Dziesięć dni na południe.  
Mieli dość wachy, dadzą radę przejechać z pięć, zanim będą musieli uzupełnić zapasy. Mieli dość wody, żeby handlować. Plus trochę nasion od Dag. Max mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Dokończył zupę. Furiosa zjadła trochę suszonego mięsa i dopilnowała, by wypił kolejną pełną manierkę. Położyli się, twarzami do siebie. Max odsunął krótki kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że płacze, do momentu, gdy poczuła, że jego palce są wilgotne.  
\- Przykro mi - powiedział. - Tak mi przykro.  
Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem i zwinęli się jak dwie jaszczurki w gnieździe. Pustynia była bezkresna, jutro wyruszą w drogę, ale w tym momencie przyłożyła ucho do jego klatki piersiowej i wsłuchiwała się w miarowy rytm serca, które biło dla niej.


End file.
